Darksider's Den of Chaos
by darksider82
Summary: This isn't a story. It's a drabble vat. Some will be awesome, some good, some bad and some ****ing awful. I'll need reviews for the ones you hate and hate. Rating my go up
1. Chapter 1

**Darksiders's Den of Chaos**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Warning: This is just a drabble document full of all my ideas. Some will be brilliant, good, average, bad, awful or fucking terrible. I need Reviews for the ones that you ASTOUNDING and BRILLIANT people on Fanfiction are.**

**Random drabble 1**

**Arashi no Sunagakure= Storm of the Village Hidden in the Sand**

A vicious storm blew in, obscuring the desert with treacherous winds and flying shards of sand coating the desert. All accept the fifteen miles around the Village hidden in the exact centre of the desert.

This village seemed to be made out of sand and truth be told it was. This village was the Village of the Hidden Sand, it was home to the shinobi and kunoichi or ninja of the Sand Village.

Despite being the smallest of the Great villages which were based in the nations of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. The villages were Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa and Kiri.

Out of the five countries and the Hidden Villages weren't actually hidden and were more like cities, Suna were proud enough to say that they had the hardiest Shinobi for extreme survival conditions in the elemental nations, along with the best puppeteers and poisoners. This coupled with their alliance with Konoha who could field the most well rounded and multitude of Bingo Book Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru of the Sannin and Namikaze Minato to name a few.

However this storm was about to blow someone so spectacular into Suna's way the whole world would be out for him. In this storm came a tall handsome man garbed in black boots, black baggy combat pants, raggedy t-shirt, adorned with a black battle vest and a sand covered trench coat. On his right hand he wore a black gauntlet.

The way he walked, showed he was no stranger to war, combat and death. Something someone needed to be able to cope with in this war torn land. His pale skin stood out like a spectre, his hair long, black and shaggy with a pair of gorgeous but haunted emerald green eyes that shone like emeralds flickered around him.

He staggered, his feet went from under him and he sank to one knee. He reached into the backpack on his back and pulled out a canteen on water. He took a swig and carried on his way.

This man's name was Harry Potter. Harry had been forced through the Veil of Death the moment Lord Voldemort's body hit the floor. The reason for this? Harry had cleanly decapitated Voldemort with a sectusempra spell.

However before his journey through the veil, the goblins had intercepted him and informed of his heritage.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Potter, we know of your crimes against Gringotts involve imperiousing several goblins and breaking into one of our family vaults. We also recognise that is was on the hunt for horocruxes. We have encountered those things." The word things was spat with more venom than normal. "As a result of that we have claimed 35% of your interest of your families investments."Goblin Bloodrune, the Master of the Trials declared._

_However the Honourable Lord Ragnok the Third stepped in " , your family investments will easily make up the difference in three to five years. Your families have done so much for us, it is foolish for us to cripple them because of the reckless actions of one descendant. Besides that recklessness is an inherited trait in the Potter line."_

"_Lord Honourable Ragnok, what do you mean by families?" Asked Harry nervously._

_Harry had then been given a detailed description of his families._

_Name: Hadrian James Potter *1*  
Parents: James Syrus Potter *2* (father deceased) Lilian Marie*3* Evans-Potter (Mother deceased)  
God Parents: Amelia Susan Bones the 4__th__ (Maternal choice Godmother deceased) Remus Octavian Lupin (Maternal choice Godfather deceased.)  
Sirius Orion Black 5__th__ (Paternal choice Godfather deceased) Alice Danielle Fortescue *4*-Longbottom  
Inheritence: Potter, Black, Peverell.  
Wealth: Potter family 777billion galleons and climbing, Black family 776billion galleons and climbin. Peverell has merged with the Potters._

_Properties: Various properties around the world. All unplottable and inaccessible._

"_I need as much money, books and weapons that I can possibly carry." The goblins complied and soon enough Harry headed towards the ministry with his wand and backpack hidden inside his pockets. _

_He had changed his clothes into the black garb of wizards on deathrow._

_After a false trial he had been shoved through._

_End Flashback_

Harry shielded his face as the wind and sand bit across his face. Soon enough his legs buckled, his vision turned to black and he passed out in the sand, just three miles from the 15mile still zone.

In the middle of Sunagakure, sat a large white sand stone tower with the kanji for wind etched into it. This was the Shinobi administration office known as the Kage tower. On the roof of the tower a young man stood. He was around 5'8, garbed in grey shinobi pants with leg wraps, black shinobi sandels, a maroon haori with a grey vest and straps holding his gourd of sand to his back. His eyes were teal coloured and surrounded by dark bags giving his eyes the looks of a tanuki and his dark red hair once close shaven now hung longer and more rugged across his head parting slightly on the top right revealing the kanji for love.

This man was the Godaime Kazekage, the fifth wind shadow of the Village hidden in the sands. He was also the demon host of the villages ultimate weapon the Sand Demon Shukaku the One tailed Racoon. He was also known as the Prince of Sand because of his demon host, this young mans name was Gaara. Gaara's eyes snapped open from his noonday meditation, despite being able to only divert sandstorms fifteen miles around Suna, he could tell where anyone was the moment they stepped into the desert.

"Temari!" He called and a young woman in a modest form fitting skirt with a pink chest plate tied with a sash of black cloth and on her back was a massive tessen. This was Temari, the Kazekage's eldest sibling, Princess of the Sand and the Suna-Konoha ambassador.

"Gaara-sama?" She said bowing slightly, due to her blood relationship with the Kazekage where most shinobi knealt she was allowed to stand and bow.

"Temari, I need you to go eighteen miles northwest of eastern gate of Suna. Take Kankuro with you and two medical ninja. Someone out their is in danger of dying. I'm ordering you to go because Shukaku is going absolutely mental trying to get me to go and finish this person." Temari nodded.

Kankuro was just leaving one of his workshops near the tower. After Elder Chiyo he was one of the foremost Puppet users in the Shinobi forces. He left the workshop with his two puppets in scrolls on his back. "Kankuro, Gaara needs us to a mission."

Within three minutes because with the alliance Suna's medical shinobi had improved dramtically and always had several on duty. Grabbing two of the third shinobi war genin medical nin they sprinted out into the desert.

They didn't have to look hard or long because it seemed the sand storm had abated. That was until Kankuro who doubled as his former teams sensor detected something. "Over their. Low chunin definite, chakra seems diplenished so could be higher...It seems Gaara's chakra is at work."

The four dug frantically, it was Temari who found him, from the looks of him. Despite feeling rather thin and looking rather pale, in her eyes he was quite handsome. The medical nins took over, hands glowing green. "Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, He needs emergency hospital treatment."

The young teen was shoved and restrained in one of Kankuro's puppets and placed on the Puppeteers back. It was the best option to reduce his raging body temperature, plus it would reduce the strain of carrying unconsious personel from out of the desert.

The group turned and ran,soon enough the four of them were scooped up by Gaara's sand. It appeared that the Sand Prince was curious about the new comer, because any native of the Elemental countries knew you NEVER EVER went to Suna alone if you had very little water.

Soon enough the teen was on a hospital bed with saline drips and an IV drip with a ORS solution. "Let me know when he wakes up Nee-chan." Said Gaara before returning to his office.

Temari sat in one of the chairs next to the teens bed. "You interest me. I wonder who you are."

Deep in his mind, Harry was quickly processing everything that had just occurred to him. Apparently the Veil if used on someone who had been innocent were taken to a new world or plane of existence, similar to the world he had left.

That meant this world would have a varient of magicians and would be on the edge of war. The veil also took account of someones upbringing. Based on this Harry knew he was going to dumped in a harsh environment either Mountains or Deserts.

As he entered the Veil, Death had spoken to him and told him that the magic he knew would be greatly limited to Protect, Cut, Pain, Push and Pull.

His eyelids cracker, slowly but surely movement was returning to his body. Slowly ever so slowly he managed to open his eyes. _"In the hospital."_

"Where...am...I?" He rasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darksiders's Den of Chaos**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Warning: This is just a drabble document full of all my ideas. Some will be brilliant, good, average, bad, awful or fucking terrible. I need Reviews for the ones that you ASTOUNDING and BRILLIANT people on Fanfiction are.**

**Random drabble 2**

SHIELD

Darksider82  
WingedSeerWolf

I own none of this stuff aside from my own character

Name: Seth Anthony Clark  
Age: 21  
Nickname/Alias: Psychosis/Crackerjack/Insanity  
Academy: Operations (Washed out) Science and Technology (Graduated)  
Qualifications: Bio-chemistry, Quantum mechanics and engineering. Develops experimental, unstable weaponry and forensic equipment  
Friends: Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz  
Love interests: Jemma Simmon (dated on and off)  
Security Clearance: 5-6 (Depending on CO and mission spec)

**The Team**

A man and his son were strolling through the busy New York city streets. It had been three months since the invasion. Three months since the world had met its first Super Hero force the Avengers.

Suddenly an explosion erupted from a nearby towerblock, the man who was clothed in a blue zip-up with a hood, beige khaki pants and black trainers left his son outside a store.

The next thing people saw was the same man, with his hood up jumping out of the third story window, place a woman on the ground and vanished down a side street.

The man rejoined his son and they quickly departed unbeknownst to them a pair of honey brown eyes watched them leave. The girl clicked on her laptop "In the name of truth, we are many. None can stop the Rising tide."

As this was murmured, a six foot two man, quickly incapacitated a butler, then slipping on a thin pair of gloves and copying victims fingerprints slipped into a hidden room above the restaurant when his phone went off. "Agent Ward, this H.Q. you have orders to pull out of this mission as you have been recruited for a new unit."

Inwardly fuming, Ward aborted the mission but not before taking the stolen weapons and diamond with him.

Back at S.H.I.E.L.D, one Agent Coulson had just descended the stairs from the archive room. "Okay, I have specialist, flyer and now I need to find myself some researchers." He said to himself, he had only just been resurrected from an unknown amount of time but all he knew was that it was from either seconds to minutes.

"Sir, Agent Williams rank six...I was told to give you this data slate sir. Consists of the top twenty brilliant young recruits in the science academy." A young lithe agent said. Coulson nodded and the man departed.

That was how S.H.I.E.L.D worked, different people at different levels of restriction and obeying orders without question. It was so organised and regimented and coming from such a household Coulson fitted right in.

Coulson opened the door to his office and activated the data slight as he began to scroll through the prospective students. Coulson quickly picked three candidates when the door opened and Nick Fury entered. "Sir!" Said Coulson snapping to his feet and attention.

"Coulson, good to see you up and about. The Airborne Mobile Command Station also known as S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6 is ready. Where is it headed first?" Asked Fury not really caring.

"The R&amp;D department to pick up my three technicians." With that Coulson pressed the appropriate buttons and the requests were sent. With that the two agents made their way down to the hangar where they were met with May and Ward.

The BUS took off without much difficulty headed towards the middle of Texas where the Science and Technology academy was located. At the present time Leopold 'Leo' Fitz and Jemma Simmons were packing their bags and equipment ready to be picked up.

Because of their skillset and being classified as geniuses they had managed to somehow graduate three years earlier than most of the others in their class. "Oh, Damn you Psychosis. Wish you could be here right now." Jemma moaned to herself as she placed a picture of herself, Fitz and another young adult who had his arm around her waist and over Fitz's shoulder.

The young man was a good half a foot taller than Fitz and Simmons, he had one dark brown almost black eye and a slate grey one in the other. "Jemma, he vanished without a trace for a GOOD reason...The guy albeit a very good friend of ours was certified INSANE! I mean who creates a stainless steel wire chord with enough strength to pull a bloody truck. That's from a human arm mounted release device. What about those shock gloves!" Protested Fitz.

"He would have jumped at the chance to work with us again...Come on. The chances are Coulson wants the best..." She trailed off as a black SUV arrived at the front of the academy just from the front gates.

"Wants the best of what?" A voice said, causing the young adults to jump, they spun around to find themselves staring at one Agent Coulson.

"Jemma Simmons and Leopald Fitz, I presume? Where's the third?" Coulson asked, as the two technicians loaded their things into the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV.

"The third sir?" Asked Jemma curiously.

"I was told that you two and a one Seth Anthony Clark were three of the best graduates this campus has. I was hoping to find Mr. Clark here as well." Said Coulson patiently.

"Sir, I prefer Fitz anyway. As for Psychosis or Seth as you may know him, well he graduated. Had a falling out with some of the instructors based on a few of his dissertations and left taking the majority of his stuff with him." Commented Fitz. Coulson cursed, the Science department were good but at times they were so infuriating, people were recruited to create not to have themselves discredited.

"A small hiccup come on. I want you to meet the team." Leo and Jemma piled their stuff into the SUV and took off.

They arrived at the Bus, and their eyes widened "This your new place of work and home. First of get your stuff in your room and meet me in the meeting room. We are going to find this guy." Coulson said.

Meanwhile several thousand miles away, sitting on the top of his four story house slugging from a bottle of whiskey the aforementioned young adult was positioned. Between slugs of whiskey he fiddled with the wrist and a length of chord shot out and grabbed a loose brick. With a another twist the chord snapped back yanking the brick with it causing him and his companion to duck.

"Jesus, Seth. What the fuck!" A soft London accented voice said. This voice belonged to one Louisa Richards, one of Seth's oldest friends and an intelligence graduate of SHIELD.

"Sorry, Louisa." Seth replied in low gruff voice accented from Yorkshire. Seth had only moved to Shipley a few years ago and until he had been recruited by SHIELD worked as a bartender in one of the pubs and as a result gained a thick accent quicker than his parents.

"What's your next plan? You've got diploma's in things I can barely comprehend?" She asked curiously, plopping down next him and taking the bottle away from him and taking a swig herself. She coughed and spluttered as Seth chuckled.

"First thing, start drinking Jack not SoCo. How do you stand this crap?" She asked forcing the bottle back into her friends hands.

"It's easier on the stomach. Jack makes me sick as a dog remember." Seth replied with a shiteating grin.

"Only makes you sick as a dog, after five pints of Fosters and three Jaegerbombs dumbass." Louisa quipped.

Just then the door opened onto the roof again and a petit woman appeared, it was Charlotte, Seth's younger sister. "Seth phone. Someone called Fitz." She said chucking the phone. "Who's Fitz anyway? Boyfriend?" She giggled before running off and away from her elder brother.

Seth stiffened, he hated it when people questioned his sexuality. He didn't date much during school due to the fact, he scared people with his IQ and broodiness. Sure he made friends but remained quiet and at times fell into the background.

Then SHIELD came and recruited the pair of them. Despite being on seperate campuses the two met up, chatted and drank together. Now here they were graduating from the academy with no postings with the orders of "Go back to your normal life. We'll contact you."

"Seth, speaking."

"Seth, its Fitz. Where are you?" Asked the Scot causing Seth to grin madly.

"FITZY! So glad to hear from you. Knowing you've probably hacked my phone, internet and everything that can be hacked to find me. So the where are you, is most possibly a shit way to start a conversation but for the record I'm on my roof."

As the Bus flew over England, Jemma was assisting Coulson and Ward were looking over the map of the North of England trying to find Seth. "How hard can it be to find one of our graduates?" Asked Coulson mimicking Ward.

Ward snorted "Sorry sir, I had no idea he had been part of the operations academy." Ward finished speaking as Fitz entered the room.

"Yeah, I have. You know how I am. Now shut up, it is important that you tell me where you are." With that he accidently hit loudspeaker.

"You just hit loudspeaker you clutz. If you're ringing me, that probably means the sane one is with you as well, if that's the case yo Jemma...Is that an aircraft engine I hear? Sounds like a modified Boeing. Possibly a military type...Shit, you guys are coming to pick me up. I haven't even packed. Have you tracked me yet?" With that he hung up leaving a blushing Jemma. Ward and Coulson stared at Fitz.

"We have him. Shipley, West Yorkshire."

Seth and Louisa looked at each other "I've got some seats on the wackiest show on earth. Lou-lou, stay out of trouble. Knowing us we'll be meeting up again sooner or later." Louise smirked at her old friend.

"I will. C'mon Crackerjack, lets get you packed."

Seth had packed his luggage consisting of several pairs of jeans, shirts, tasteless t-shirts, boots and trainers along with all of his inventions. He bundled himself into the van and after donning his patent trenchcoat, he was off.

His father Ryan, dropped him down on the outskirts of the Yorkshire National Park, where a Boeing touched down. Ryan nodded and departed from the scene as the ramp opened. Standing at the top of the ramp Seth's eyes only widened.

Philip Coulson, Melinda 'The Cavalry' May, Some stranger and his two favourite people Leopald 'Leo' Fitz and Jemma Simmons. "Well well well, it looks like the awesome crew has just met the ultimate person."

Jemma grinned and Fitz paled "Sir, I really think this is a bad idea."

The stranger grinned "I like him."

Seth jumped onto the bus, hauling his stuff with him. As he entered the living area, he saw something glowing.

The hacker has struck again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darksiders's Den of Chaos**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Warning: This is just a drabble document full of all my ideas. Some will be brilliant, good, average, bad, awful or fucking terrible. I need Reviews for the ones that you ASTOUNDING and BRILLIANT people on Fanfiction are.**

**Random drabble 3**

White Lightning

A DTB/Naruto X-over

Written by Darksider82

Beta: Someone

Disclaimer: This story is mine. The franchsises are not unfortunately.

Summary: What if Hei had chakra as well as is power of electrical quantum particle manipulation. What would happen if Hatake Kakashi was his father?

**Chapter I**

**Hello Father**

A young man, knelt in front of the oaken desk. The man was clad in all black with a white porcelain mask with a purple lightning bolt above the left eye. "Congratulations Hei, another flawless mission. The conclave is impressed...However an old friend of mine Sarutobi Hiruzen has contacted me. Said he's pulling in the favour I owe him. You, Hatake Hei, are to go to Konohagakure no Sato and become a ninja. I know when your mother brought you and your sister sister to us, she didn't tell us your fathers name. That was because at the time he was a young man. His name is Hatake Kakashi."

Hei recieved his orders and hastily departed to his room. He hastily packed his backpack consisting of shuriken, kunai, his personal knives, ninja wire and a couple of masks and various other nick-knacks. "You, look good." Hei told himself in his mirror as he left. He was never a vain person about his appearance, but he believed he should at least look presentable. Beneath his trenchcoat, he flipped his thin hoody jacket hood up and he set off.

His assassin conclave was hidden in the ruinbs of an old Uchiha stronghold that didn't hold anything of value so the assassins moved in. Assassins were completely different to shinobi who trained in a variety of roles. The assassins were exclusively trained in the art of death, sabotage and assassination. The strongest of the assassins were known as masters where the strongest of the strong was only known as the Mentor.

Depending on the size of the country and continent, their could range from one to any potential number of mentors. Each was one was the Mentor of a specific region. Due to the vast size of Hi no Kuni, they had four mentors. Mentor of the North, South, West and East Fires.

The strength of the assassin forces could be loosely compared to that of the shinobi ranks with the Grand Master as a Kage and a Mentor the Daimyo. In contrary to the Shinobi forces where the fire nation ruler only assisted in nominating a hokage if the kage hadn't left a viable successor, the assassins were left completely alone.

The only interference the Daimyo had was to select upto four assassins to become part of his twelve man body guard the Gentlemen bodyguards. It consisted generally of four samurai, four shinobi and four assassins. Wherever the family went three were permanately on guard per family.

At this current point the Daimyo had his wife and two children, meaning one of each to protect them. Currently the assassins of Iwa and Kumo were stretched thin because according to rumours their rulers had at least five kids each who required at least double what Hi no Kuni used.

Hei left and he began to run. Another contrast between Assassins and Shinobi, Assassins never used chakra except to enhance their unique abilities. These abilities were known as contracts and each person with an active contract had a price to pay, well all except Hei.

Little known fact about Hei was that it was his little sister who activated the contract. Hei had flung himself into assassin training to protect Pai. But three or four years ago, no-one but Hei knew the details and he kept them to himself, the Grand Mastor and the Mentor of the South. Pai had supposedly been targeted by an Iwa ninja and in order to prevent the contract from falling into Iwa's hands she transferred it into Hei.

Meanwhile on the same windy day, Kakashi entered the Hokage's office, he was fixed with a penetrating stare. "Would you care to explain to me why you have neglected to tell me about your affair with a member of the Assassini of the Southern Fire conclave?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He barely remembered that night, it was shortly after the day Obito had died. He had just massacred unknowingly seven Assassins of Iwa, when scouting the survivors he had met a female from Hi no Kuni calle Claudia.

After that one night, the two parted ways but not before Kakashi gave her a pass to enter Konoha and she a way into the Assassins. "I had no idea, well not until that night afterwards." He stated.

"Kakashi-kun, do you take me for a fool? I know Minato was your sensei, I know for a fact that you told him everything. Eversince then the the Village and the Assassins have been very close allies. I know for a fact that after Minato died, you would have taken Naruto and yourself to the Assassins. Well, Claudia has since passed away..." That simple statment from the elderly kage, caused Kakashi to stagger backwards like he had been stabbed with his own Chidori.

"Claudia-chan...I'm sorry." He whispered to himself.

Sarutobi smirked in sastisfaction "...However in her last correspondance to the Yondaime, she told him that she had given birth to two children and that you, Hatake Kakashi were the father."

Kakashi looked up "Children!? Me! A FATHER!"

"Indeed Kakashi-kun, in fact they're on their way here." Said Sarutobi as Thunder boomed.

"Is that all Hokage-sama? I have things to do...Like Pigeons to send and a home to prepare."

Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi all but fled the room. "Kakashi-sampai? A father, this'll be an interesting day." Uzuki Yugao said her eyes wide behind her mask.

Sarutobi nodded.

Hei made it in good time to Konoha, it would take about a day for a trained assassin to run from their hideout to Konoha. However, Hei had always been exceptionally and light on his feet, that was why he had at the age of fifteen had become known as the Black Reaper.

Hei entered the gates through the proper protocol of signing in, stating his buisness and being escorted. The shinobi were startled when Hei broke into a run and effortlessly scaled the building. The shinobi grinned, this newcomer wanted to race!

Soon they were off, Konoha's best against a stranger, what a sight it was. Hei led them on a merry chase over the roofs of Konoha, he slid under washing lines, vaulted chimneys, cleared the streets. Then at the final stretch, he launched a kunai that with a faint thud connected with a pole.

Hei, shortened the chord and jumped, chord tightened and loosened as Hei reached the pole and with a neat back flip landed on top of it. "You're pretty good for a shinobi." He commented as he clambered down the pole and walked the rest of the way.

"You're pretty good as well...For a civillian."

"I'm not a civillian. I'm a junior assassin of the Southern Fire conclave."

The ANBU escorts stared, they had an ASSASSIN in the village. Soon enough Hei found himself in front of the Hokage. "Greetings, Hei. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage."

Hei bowed deeply, the only person he ever bowed this deeply for was the Mentor. "Greetings Hokage-sama...May I ask why you have summoned me?"

Sarutobi nodded "You may have realised that twelve years ago, Konoha was attacked..."

"...By the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We know, we lost 30% of our total conclave and the majority of that were initiates and novices along with the previous mentor." Said Hei bluntly.

"Anyway, when I retook office, I intended to carry on what my predessor was doing in the village and outside, like alliances with assassin conclaves in Hi no Kuni. Anyway, I found a couple of files that detailed by your fathers own hand what had happened between him and your mother...What happened to your sister?" He asked.

Hei visibly stiffened. "Died in war. Unlike you shinobi who come to a mutual agreement, Assassin conclaves carry on fighting until the opposing Grand Master or Mentor orders us to stop or the opposing force command and potentials are dead...Pai was attacked a couple of years ago. She managed to kill the majority of her attackers save for one, who killed her. I ripped him apart with my contract which happens to be less flashy than most, it allows me to move fast. Anyway, I killed him. Assassins are similar to Shinobi in respects to our dead, as Pai wasn't dead yet, she managed to transfer her contract to me...Means I have two contracts and since the second contract was given to me, I have no price."

Sarutobi's eyes glistened "I'm sorry for the loss of your sister. Anyway, if you head to a pub called the Rusted Kunai, you'll find your father their."

Hei nodded and left the office.

Kakashi, sat down in the pub with the majority of his friends or rather colleagues. "Heard it in the grape vine that you're a father Kakashi. How does that feel?" Joked Asuma.

"Surreal...I mean, the chances of it being me, out of all of us."

That was when a scuffling was heard from outside, "Brat you can't come in. SHINOBI only."

"I was given orders by the Hokage..." A voice was heard.

"...Hokage's orders can suck my..." The words were cut off as the man went soaring backwards.

The veteran jonin turned around to find a black and silver haired teen enter the bar. The fallen shinobi fished out a kunai and launched himself at the teen.

In a flash, the silver haired teen and drawn two blades, cut the kunai in half and had the other to the mans neck. It didn't help matters that the gap between the knife blades were crackling with White Lightning. "I'm looking for Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi stood up, "Looking for me?"

The teen turned around, withdrew the knives and booted the shinobi into the floor. "Hello, Tou-san."


	4. Chapter 4

**Darksiders's Den of Chaos**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Warning: This is just a drabble document full of all my ideas. Some will be brilliant, good, average, bad, awful or fucking terrible. I need Reviews for the ones that you ASTOUNDING and BRILLIANT people on Fanfiction are.**

**Random drabble 4**

**The Wind Lord**

**I: Awakening**

Naruto found himself sitting on the top of the Yondaime's head, contemplating the events of that night. He had just been debriefed by the Hokage about the detaining of Mizuki and the retreival of the Sctoll of secrets.

It all boiled down to Mizuki, if it hadn't been for the traitorous bastard he wouldn't have become a genin and learnt the shadow clone technique.

Naruto rummaged in his pocket and pulled out the pack of paper he had found when he had been in the library under a henge. Despite everyone's belief, Naruto was actually quite intelligent.

'_Oh yeah, chakra affinity litmus paper.'_ The name of the packet of paper floated back to him. He had been reading about nature affinities, it was in the general section of the library. He had swiped in with his false library card, no-one let him in with his legitimate one.

Now he had learnt civilians would have no choice but to let him in. "Now, apply chakra to the paper and lets see what I get." Naruto said to himself. He took a sheet of the paper and held it between his middle and fourth finger and pulsed his chakra.

The effect was instantaneous, the paper shredded itself into several chunks, floated out of Naruto's grip and shredded itself again until their was nothing left but a fine powder.

'_Cutting wind. No substance can with stand winds finely honed blades.' _Naruto nodded to himself, he had one of the rarest affinities in the elemental nations even in Suna, Futon users were rare. Well that was his level of affinity was.

He was so unaware of his surroundings due to him being fascinated by his powerful wind element he didn't hear the Hokage appear behind him. "Where did you get that chakra paper?"

Naruto spun around "Hey jiji-san, what brings you up here?"

The elderly hokage grinned at the semi-formal respect that the young blonde gave him. "Just scanning the village and noticed that you were up here, first of all well done on apprehending Mizuki. Then I saw you using chakra paper."

Naruto nodded "I found it when I was scavenging for food. Villagers STILL overcharge or neglect to serve me. These days I've learnt how to hunt, trap, fish and forage...Still need to find stuff out for clothes."

The Hokage nodded "I know of a shop that can sort you out now that you're a genin. But for now show me your element affinity."

Naruto nodded and pulled out another sheet of paper and repeated the process. "Naruto-kun, you possess a wind affinity unmatched by anyone. I probably guess you are the equivilent of Tobirama-sensei or the Nidaime Hokage but of Wind compared to Water."

Naruto stared at the elderly kage "You mean, I'm as powerful as the Nidaime Hokage?"

The old kage nodded "Affinity wise yes but current talent wise not yet. Come by my office in the morning and I'll give you some basic futon techniques and chakra control exercises."

Naruto nodded and headed back to his apartment and fell asleep.

The next morning bright and clear, Naruto got dressed and rushed to the tower. The Hokage had just settled down with the first batch of paperwork that morning when Naruto entered the office.

"Morning jiji. I'm here for the scrolls." Naruto chirped.

The Hokage shook his head "You're here awfully early."

"I know, Jiji. Early start maximum time to use Shadow Clones. Say why don't you use Shadow Clones to do the paperwork? I mean they're technically you."

The room was silent, even the ANBU who were chatting with each other through chakra pulse. The Hokage dropped his pipe on a sheet of paper. "Can you repeat that Naruto-kun? If I heard you correctly you said Shadow Clones."

Naruto nodded "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto summoned ten clones. Naruto turned to the clones "Six of you divide this stuff into Shinobi and Civilian stuff. The other four of you decide if its not urgeant, relatively important or THIS REQUIRES IMMEDIATE ATTENTION. Plus make all civilian stuff secondary."

"Civilian stuff secondary?" Asked Neko curiously breaking cover.

"We live in NINJA village Neko-neechan. Meaning its RUN by a KAGE who happens to be a NINJA or KUNOICHI, it doesn't matter. If its run by a shinobi, shinobi defend it, shinobi bring income in it makes sense that they're priority. Plus I made a copy of the Hokage charter, illegal probably. Fun definitely. Why? I want to be Hokage someday so decided to look over the laws and it says under the Will of Fire act 1 paragraph 8 it states 'The Hokage at any point in time that he sees fit can strip the council of all powers.'" Naruto read out from his place by the book shelf.

The book was snatched from his hand by the Sandaime, the speed surprised Naruto because he had thought that age had reduced his capabilities but evidently not. "I'VE GOT IT! I CAN FINALLY TAKE the reigns again." He crowed in satisfaction.

He summoned four clones and and they set to signing and reading the organising paperwork with another two assisting the Naruto production line. "Genin Uzumaki Attention!" Called the Hokage.

Naruto snapped to attention and knealt at the Hokage's desk. He had slipped into the tower more often than not. "Hokage-sama?" This was not the jiji that took him for ramen, this was the 'Professor' when he spoke, people listened.

"Stand... Uzumaki Naruto. By the power invested in me as the Sandaime Hokage, I grant you two A-rank missions complete. The first to find a way to defeat paperwork and the second to go where even kage fears to tread, to sort the paperwork. The only reason its not an S-rank is because their isn't mountains of it."

Naruto stood, saluted "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Naruto-kun, later on today I'll take you to a shinobi bank. It's owned and ran by the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans all of which understand your problem and promise to treat you like another shinobi. I've seen how you avoid all adults and shinobi but all the shinobi, I know definitely respect you for what you do for the village although it may not look it. Anyway your scrolls are here."

Naruto nodded and bowed before leaving the office "Oh and Naruto-kun, I'd advise looking for a taijutsu style as well. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto made his way to the training grounds and upon finding one vacant he he summoned close two thousand Kage Bunshins "All right, two groups of two hundred look over the normal chakra control excerises before starting them. I order another four hundred to do the same with the Wind chakra exercises. Need fifty in the library one as me and the rest under henges, look for anything useful. Another fifty to look for taijutsu styles only. The rest of you practise the jutsu on the scrolls."

_Naruto-kun, in the chakra control exercises are the following_

_Tree Walking-Channel chakra to your feet and move up a tree.  
Water Walking-Same as Tree Walking  
Kunai balancing-Balance kunai, tip up on your head, shoulders and fingers. Keep them from falling off up to an hour.  
Kunai Tree Walking- Same as Kunai and Tree walking  
Kunai Water Walking- Same as Kunai and Water walking._

_Sandaime Hokage._

"Not very descriptive." Said one of the clones causing the rest to shrug. "All right then. One hundred and fifty of us for Tree Walking same amount for Water Walking and the other hundred perform the Kunai balancing."

_Naruto-kun, the wind exercises are the following_

_Cut a Leaf  
Cut a rock  
Cut a Waterfall  
Cut a Tree  
Advice don't do the last two until you get a jonin sensei. Wind chakra has to be sharp._

_Sandaime Hokage_

"Relatively simple, cut a leaf with exclusively chakra and a rock. Make the wind chakra as sharp as possible half of us do the first two exercises."

_Naruto-kun, some wind and supplementary jutsu you made find useful._

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
Clone explosion no jutsu  
Shunin no jutsu_

_Futon-Great Breakthrough  
Futon- Tearing Beast Palm  
Futon- Tearing Breakthrough  
Futon- Wind Blade_

_Learn these before getting anymore. In fact these are the only known wind jutsu that Konoha has._

_Sandaime Hokage._

"Let's get started."


	5. Harry Potter: Rebirth Not crossover

**Darksiders's Den of Chaos**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Warning: This is just a drabble document full of all my ideas. Some will be brilliant, good, average, bad, awful or fucking terrible. I need Reviews for the ones that you ASTOUNDING and BRILLIANT people on Fanfiction are.**

**Random drabble 4**

**Post GoF, Harry can't cope and changes himself some for the worst and some the better. Powerful, Apathetic**

**Harry Potter: Rebirth**

The music blared, the bass speaker thumped. Sweat generated and came down as sticky rain, mixed with the flying booze. Off to the side of the stage was a small DJ box, sitting in the box with massive overhead speakers sat a young teen.

Harry looked up out of the booth as his cousin waddled over. Yes, waddled. His cousin Dudley was that fat he couldn't walk, only waddle. "Can I help?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I want you to put on Monster by Skillet." Said Dudley holding his hands menacingly by his sides. Harry nodded "Let me check if someones already got it on the playlist."

Harry scrolled through the playlist and true to his words someone had already put it on. Harry worked the DJ booth most nights. Ever since he was a kid, he'd enjoyed music. When his first bouts of accidental magic ocurred one of the broken toys he had turned into a guitar.

When Aunt Petunia had found out she had signed him up for guitar lessons. The only reason she and Uncle had done so was too get him out of their hair for a few hours. The three of them came to a deal when Harry was eight.

_Flashback_

"_Listen boy. We've noticed how attached you are to the guitar. Until you turn eleven we'll get what you need for the thing. Then you'll pay us back and get everything yourself." Uncle Vernon stated._

_End Flashback_

Aside from that one moment of kindness, the Dursley's hadn't treated him badly but it wasn't a pleasent experience.

"It's on their already. If you'll wait patiently it'll come on in due course."

With that Harry turned back to what he was doing. But Dudley was determined to get his own way. "I want it on now. Or I'll tell dad."

Harry spun around so fast, his co-workers thought they saw a blur. "Michael, can I take five? Need to take my medication and may as well get something through my cousins skull."

Michael nodded at his young worker. The kid looked like hell, the boy was pastier than some of the kids he saw in his records store and they were pale. He also looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever, plus he was taking medication. It was time for him to find out.

"Shane, watch the set...I need to find out about our youngest worker. I have a feeling he's too young to even be working here." Shane nodded and went to help a woman place some requests.

The two cousins arrived in the lounge backstage. "Dudley, I've got enough shit to deal with without dear old Uncle on my back. I can't sleep, so I'm slugging pills to enforce sleep. I'm on Narproxin and Prozac for keeping myself from coping with my depression. I got this job with dear Uncle's help. With extra help I can now purchase alcohol to keep my nights occupied without sleep." Harry snarled, his eyes hardening.

Dudley nodded, since his cousin had got back from his school, he looked awful. His mother and father had quickly lost their temper with him after two days. His cousin told them exactly what happened and their attitude changed, not much but his father had quickly come back with various different medications and set him up here as a local DJ.

Harry throughout that year had managed to get a nurishment potion regime going throughout the year and the result was growing to a respectable size for his age. Harry carried on his tirade at his cousin only to stop when Michael entered.

Michael entered in time to see two containers open and they read 'Caffeine pills' and 'Prozac'. "What do you need them for?"

Harry gulped them down. "Helps me cope with the shit from last year."

Michael shrugged "Therapy also helps. Talking does too. The team likes you kid."

Harry grinned weakly "Thanks for the concern Mike. But I've got a handle on this. The pills only help me through the night and my guitar helps me in the day."

Michael nodded "I don't like it. Anyway's when you're ready go back out."

Harry nodded and headed back to the DJ booth when he saw someone, he did not expect to see waiting at the booth. "Can I help at all?"

The girl looked up "Yeah, I was hoping you could put on these." She handed over several slips of paper.

"Shook me all night long, Love a bad name, Livin' on a Prayer, Summer of 69 and Iron Man...Sure let me check they aren't already on the Playlist." As Monster began to blare.

The secret side of me I never let you see  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

"I'm Harry by the way...Harry Potter."

"Katie...Katie Bell."

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake, and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end.

Harry could only stare, the lights flickered up and true enough it was Katie standing in front of him. In the 'Loud Scene' club and music venue. "Holy shit. Sorry I didn't believe you."

Michael gave him the nod which said 'Take your radio. Contact you when you need to be back.'

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

The pair made their way to the bar, where Harry managed to aquire them two beers and with a flash of his pass, got the older girl outside the back.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged, but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end.

"What brings you here Harry? Have you even slept?" Questioned Katie before taking a sip of her beer.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

"Work, keeps my mind occupied and nope. Not since I saw Cedric murdered." Harry replied drug enduced forest green instead of emerald gazing back.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Katie couldn't help but find herself lost in Harry's eyes. The young man, she never thought of him as a teen or a boy. Her parents had fought in the 'blood wars'. Her father had been a combat mage from America who had met her mother and settled down. He had been killed personally by Voldemort along with Harry's grandfather Charles Potter.

Those two were the reasons why Voldemorts face looked so hideous. A smelting curse amplified by a hurricane charm, but then again the power behind the smelting curse wasn't anything to sniff at.

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

Katie watched him, her heart fluttered. "Harry, before we carry on getting drunk. I want to say this right now...I like you, as in more than a friend, team mate or little brother." After that she gulped down a good quarter of her pint.

Harry looked at her eyes wide. "Well, Potter. If you hadn't noticed we're playing speak our emotions." Katie finished with a grin which made her brown eyes glow.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

"Very well little Miss Bell. I've had the same reactions to you. Started back in third year, was going to try and ask you out this year. Right now being with you just brightens up my evening. My heart is beating faster and louder than ever before. Being with you makes feel like I'm on cloud nine."

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

The pair sat outside enjoying each others company, before Harry reached over and grabbed Katie's hand. The pair grinned and Katie leant forward and the pair kissed in the pale moonlight.

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

The pair broke apart as the song ended. "Katie, what you doing the rest of the Summer?"

Katie placed her hands to her chin "Now much, going to Cornwall for a few days with Mom, Dad and my siblings probably see Alicia during that time. Come back and help my cousins in 'Rock fest'."

"Rock Fest?" Questioned Harry.

"Two week workshop, put in a group and then the group play a three quarter of an hour gig each here." Explained Katie.

Harry nodded and for the third time in three days since he had gotten back to the Dursley's he grinned. _"She doesn't need to know about my pill taking." _He thought to himself.

The club finally closed at close to four in the morning with Harry and Dudley somehow safely making it back home by half past five. Harry opened his bottle of Halcion and took five tablets. The pills had come from Dobby, the elf had sought him out over the school year after the second task and had bonded before the third.

Harry had thanked that little fact hyperactive elf more than ever. He had simply asked Dobby to get him some of the strongest sleeping pills and anti-depressents and the guy had not dissapointed.

Dobby had returned with several pots of Halcion, Valerian and Phenergan for his sleeping tablets. As for the anti-depressents he recieved surely questionable quantities of Prozac, Amitriptyline and Dothiepin.

Harry opened them and took four Halcion and Prozac, cleaned his teeth before falling into a drug induced slumber. The nightmares came about three hours later but by then Harry felt them beginning, starting with a pain in his scar, followed by a burning sensation in his stomach.

He immediately bolted awake, hands going for the Xanax Alprazolam on his bedisde cabinet curtesy of moment the pills went down his throat, Harry immediately relaxed. He was signing up for the "Rock Fest" event later on this summer.

Harry took a deep breath and reached under his bed for his guitar, he hadn't been able to play at all during Hogwarts due to him thinking his peers would think him strange. However this year he would take it with him regardless, pulling out the Bob Dylan music book that he had found on his bed, propped it on his window ledge and he began to play.

Despite being rusty on his guitar, Harry quickly picked it back up again. _"Just like Quidditch and flying." _

"Come gather 'round people  
Wherever you roam  
And admit that the waters  
Around you have grown  
And accept it that soon  
You'll be drenched to the **bone**.  
If your time to you  
Is **worth** savin'  
Then you better start swimmin'  
Or you'll sink like a stone  
For the times they are a-changin'."

A/N  
Halcion, Valerian, Phenergan are sleeping tablets

Prozac, Amitriptyline and Dothiepin are antidpressents

Xanax Alprazolam is an anxiety reliever

Songs are

Times they are a changin' by Bob Dylan

Monster by Skillet


	6. Harry Potter: Spectre x-men x-over

**Darksiders's Den of Chaos**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Warning: This is just a drabble document full of all my ideas. Some will be brilliant, good, average, bad, awful or fucking terrible. I need Reviews for the ones that you ASTOUNDING and BRILLIANT people on Fanfiction are.**

**Random drabble 6**

**Harry Potter: Spectre**

Harry stepped out of the shadows back into his bed in Gryffindor tower. It had been four years since he had discovered his ability to manipulate the shadows; he had discovered the ability when he was ten. Under the cover of darkness and whenever he was able to ditch his friends and relatives he practised with it.

He quickly realised he had the ability to phase through people and manipulate the shadow to become corporeal weapons. Then he had discovered his other skill of rapid regeneration, earlier on that summer his Uncle in a fit of rage had whipped with his belt that it had broken several ribs but within minutes they were perfectly realigned and healed.

Ever since that day, Harry had decided to change. Change he did the first thing he did was grabbing his relatives via their shadows and forced them to listen to his requests. Or rather the requests were demands and blackmail.

_Flashback_

"_What do you want freak? Don't you have chores to do?" Growled Uncle Vernon from behind his paper as Harry just slouched against the sink. _

"_I do but you or Dudley are going to do them." _

"_WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY?" Thundered his Uncle as his aunt and cousin also rose from their seats albeit the former more gracefully than the latter who moved with the grace of baby blue whale._

_Harry grinned darkly at them and made a grasping motion and shadows launched themselves from his fingers at his three relatives. "Sit down...shut up and behave." He growled he had a tough year with the death of classmate in front of him and Lord Voldemort returning._

"_Now, things are going to be completely different around here. I will be coming and going as I so please. As for chores, you'll pay me for them and the ones I don't do get Dudley to do them."_

_End Flashback_

Harry flexed his wrists and two spectral blades emerged from his forearms, these weren't standard shadows but were black with shades of red flickering about them. Amazed Harry thrust his hand out in a gesture of throwing the attached blade which flew off his arm and impacted solidly in the wall, shredding his curtain.

Harry grabbed his wand with a nonverbal reparo, another skill he had been developing in secret along with wandless magic. He had managed to learn the Alohomora wandlessly and nonverbally, also wandlessly Arania Exumai, Bombarda, Expulso and Confringo.

With nonverbal he could cast Wingardium Leviosa, Freezing Charm, Defodio, Deletrius, Diffindo and Deprimo.

They were destructive yes, but the fact Harry told himself regularly better to know some destructive spells without a wand or vocals to catch his opponents off guard so he could escape.

"I'll practise again tomorrow night." He told himself as he fell asleep.

But that night, Harry was sucked into a completely different dream. Not one caused by Voldemort but one of a completely different nature.

_Dream_

_Harry could tell they were in China. It was probably because of the Great Wall of China, stretching far out below him. Harry saw himself garbed in black boots, combat pants, flak vest and a jacket with a hood over his face and what appeared to be tendrils of smoke flickering across him._

"_Charles, they're here." Harry was surprised at how quiet his voice was and how it effortlessly it carried across the landscape._

"_Thank you Harry." Charles replied. Harry saw that Charles was none other than Charles Xavier, a well-known mutant equality advocate and was rumoured to be a mutant._

"_Harry's dead sir. He died when I was twenty and that was fifteen years ago when Heartthrob ripped my heart out...literally. It was only because I was told by Death that my destiny was far too important that she wouldn't allow me to die...My regeneration can bring me back from almost anything but should my heart or head be utterly destroyed its good bye. I'm now only known as Spectre."_

_By now another mutant had joined them, time had been kind to him. Harry had observed but he could guess who this was Eric Lehnsherr, Magneto the 'Master of Magnetism' Xavier's best friend. "Spectre, you and I know that isn't true. You have crossed mine and Charles path when we were both eighteen. You told us that we'd create the first group of superheroes who would become legends and villains...You were correct. We formed X-Zero or Generation 0, we saved Cuba."_

"_But promptly failed Mystique's murder of Trask causing this damn extermination. I was told to join you when Kitty Pride joined Xavier's school of the gifted. She'd be sixteen and I'd be twenty...I didn't as I was heartless at the time."_

_Professor X and Magneto looked at the Shadowmancer "Time, we can send people back through time."_

_Spectre snorted "I'm sorry we have no-one of that calibre. The only one who could have probably helped us with that was Schism, do you remember him? He tried to kill me and in the end did get killed when that Sentinel ran him through me. The only reason I survived was because I was rapidly cloning my body out of shadows and hiding in another section."_

_Charles shook his head "Katherine 'Kitty' Pride or Shadow Cat can send people's consciousness through time..."_

_Charles trailed off and looked at Harry with dead eyes with a faint bit of hope. "Harry James Potter, if you're observing this then please we need your help."_

Harry jerked awake as Ron opened his curtains. The red head stumbled backwards as Harry front flipped out of his bed and landed catlike on his trunk. "You okay Harry?" Asked Ron quietly shocked at the athleticism his best friend had just displayed.

"Never better...Though I need to talk to you and Hermione about something exceptionally important."

Ron nodded he knew he would get answers. He didn't care that Harry had secrets because he had some as well. Like how would his best friends abandon him because he observed pressure points in time and space surrounding people. He couldn't look at Harry sometimes due to how distorted he looked with so many points around him.

Meanwhile across the Atlantic in Xavier's school for the gifted one Professor Charles Xavier disconnected himself from Cerebro and smiled. "We may have a chance for survival." On his way back to his office the names of his team of X-men filtered through his mind.

'Havok, Beast, Banshee, Mystique, Myself, Magneto and Spectre, look at how far we have changed.' Wrapped in his thoughts the Professor almost ran over the elder Summer's foot. "Ouch."

Xavier looked up "My apologies Alex…Is something the matter?"

Havok grinned at his former professor now boss "I heard you say my codename along with everyone else from our time as a team and came to see what was troubling you…Don't give me that look Charles."

Xavier smiled and shook his head. "I found him Havok…I found him." Alex looked at paraplegic telepath.

"Found who Professor?" He knew it was serious as Xavier preferred to call of his students by their birth names except in times of great need or urgency or even reminiscing.

"Spectre…I found his actual body. Not the one from Cuba, I mean or the one from a dark future."

Havok gulped "Dark future? What happened?"

"Extermination…However it was only foresight whether it will come about or not only time will tell."

Back at Hogwarts the trio were sitting at the far end of the table tucking into plates of bacon and sausages. Or rather Ron was, Harry on the other hand had two massive bacon, egg, sausage and mushroom sandwiches on his plate, egg coated his fingers as he wolfed them down.

"What was it Ron? Your face conveyed something of importance." Harry asked gulping down a large chunk of bread, meat and egg.

Ron stopped eating and Hermione's jaw dropped, Harry had never been able to stop Ron from gorging on food. "In pureblood families, especially large ones like the Weasley's for example we heavily believe in sevens. Seventh son of seven sons, seventh brother from seven brothers, basically I'm the seventh son and I've inherited a gift."

"Okay, what is this gift?" Asked Hermione quietly her chocolate eyes glimmering with excitement at the aspect of new knowledge, Ron looked at them, paled and explained.

"I see things around people. You know when you look in a mirror you see yourself…My gift gives me ripples of possible things that will happen to you in the future…I look at Harry and I get so many different visages it terrifies me. One, I saw Harry sitting where Dumbledore is sitting right now and everyone is happy and laughing…Another was Harry standing in front of burning Ministry of Magic looking exactly like You-Know-Who except without the snakelike face and another was…"

"Me standing in a courtyard of a monastery above the Great Wall of China garbed in black like an assassin wielding the shadows and calling myself Spectre." Harry whispered his eyes turning Forbidden Forest Green.

Ron stared at him "How did you?"

"Know? Ron, Hermione we have History first and we need to skip it. This is going to take a while and Ron duck." Harry said quietly.

Ron's head hit the table as the mornings Daily Prophet zoomed overhead and into Harry's waiting left hand. "One handed catch of Friday's Daily Prophet." Ron looked up to see the paper land on for once a clear image of Harry.

"Charles Xavier, Mutant or Wizard..." Harry looked up from the paper.

"Xavier's in the paper?"

Hermione snatched the paper out of his hand like Hinata eating cinnamon buns. Harry twitched his fingers to ensure they were still attached. The group left with Harry silently fuming at his brown haired friend for snatching the paper before he got to read it.

Concentrating on funnelling his magic into his hand Harry whispered "Accio Newspaper." The paper launched itself out of Hermione's hands and into Harry's who grinned at her.

"How did you do that?" Gasped Hermione, causing Ron to smirk.

"We go to MAGIC school Hermione…Here we are." With that the trio entered the abandoned transfiguration classroom.

"You two, since I was ten, I've been able to manipulate shadows without a wand. It's always been an ability of mine, I checked with Gringott's and it is not a family trait." Explained Harry to his oldest friends who remained silent until he had finished.

"Harry, you had best keep this quiet. I say this because as a seventh son, I'll have more leeway and palm my gift off as Seventh Son rights but if you're ousted as mutant consider yourself a second class citizen." Explained Ron feverishly.

Harry smirked a crooked grin "Ron, that would play into my hands nicely. Recently I saw a future version of me, said he'd been in 1960's and he had formed a superhero team. He told me that my translocation through time will be unavoidable. So all that needs to happen is for me to get out of here, learn my powers, control, save the past to save the future, kill the future and destroy Voldemort by the time I am twenty. Four years, nine months and three hundred and thirty seven days."

"No pressure then Harry. Please be careful."

"I am Hermione. Trouble finds me. Right then we need to start cracking with Voldemort. When he returned from the dead he said he had become immortal, we need to find EVERYTHING we can on ways to become immortal…"

"…Harry you're going to need a pass to the restricted section." Protested Hermione with Ron shaking his head.

"A pass and some sheer luck to avoid the questions the teacher will ask for and this time we don't have a Gilderoy Lockheart."

Harrrrr


	7. Naruto: Rokudaime non x-over

**Naruto: Rokudaime Arising**

**Author: Darkider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

"**Biju"**

"Talking and jutsu"

"_Italics and flashbacks"_

**I**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, most commonly known as Uzumaki Naruto had won. Naruto had just beaten the strongest adversary Konohagakure no Sato the 'The Hidden Leaf Village' had ever faced.

Pein the Kami no Amegakure no Sato. The 'God of the 'Village Hidden in the Rain'. Formerly known as Nagato had devastated Naruto's very home village, looking the for the blonde shinobi.

The reason. Naruto was a jinchuriki a 'Power of Demon Sacrifice'. Naruto was the holder of the feared Nine Tailed Fox the 'Kyuubi no Yoko'. The Kyuubi was the most powerful of the nine bijuu that existed in the world and as of right now the only one not in the hands of the rogue ninja faction the Akatsuki.

Naruto fixed his eyes on Konan, the remiaing operative of the Akatsuki in Konoha. The organisation operated in pairs and Konan and Pein were one such pair. "What will you do?" He asked as the Paper woman who was wrapping the bodies of her two childhood friends in paper burials.

"Not going back to the Akatsuki." She replied levitating the two corpses. "I'll be returning to Ame to retake control of it from Madara. If you need the assistance of Amegakure no Sato, we shall provide it. Farewell ototuo." As she lef, the blue haired woman made a twisting gesture and several more sheets of paper twisted themselves into a bouquet of flowers with Yahiko, Konan and Nagato's names inscribed among the petals along with Naruto's.

Konan shimmered away in a paper shunshin leaving the youngest student of Jiraiya to stare after them. _"I have a lot to live up to. In accordance to team traditions every single person to have that title of your team is related in some way. Kakashi is my brother as my father was his sensei. Jiraiya is then my grandfather and jiji my great grandfather. Orochimaru and Tsunade are my great aunt and uncle...Get rid of that memory. Move your ass, get back to the village."_

Naruto broke his train of thought and struggled to his feet. He staggered out of the hollow tree to walk right into Kakashi. "Easy Naruto, I've got you." Kakashi effortlessly hoisted in his student and his surrorgate little brother onto the jonin's back.

"You've made me proud Naruto. You know that?" Kakashi said.

"Really?" Asked Naruto, soon enough the village came into view.

"Kakashi, set me down. I need to walk and a few things need to change." Naruto said, swaying more like someone under the influence of alcohol instead of chakra exhaustion. His heightened senses detected an incoming punch and he instinctively caught the fist of his pink haired team mate Sakura.

"Sakura, not now. Not again. Not ever will you punch me like a rag doll." Naruto growled levelling his KI at her.

Sakura paled, nodded and her fist became a hand and she pulled the blonde into a hug. "You came! You came back to us." She whispered, as memories of the recent attack flooded her memories.

"Sakura, we're Konoha shinobi. Where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked concerned. The last time he saw the bluenette was her getting stabbed by Pein and then he met his father.

"She's got chakra nullifying rods in her stomach. Not that you really care." Sakura replied, hurt that Naruto wasn't applying the "-chan" suffix to her name.

"I care, more than you can know or imagine. I just don't know how to express it...Sakura use your brain as I'm about to give you a series of clues. What happened on October the 10th? When is my birthday? Why do you think the villagers hated me?"

Then he detected the trace of incoming chakra, when a sage leaves Sage Mode, his natural senses are increased five fold permanately but as the natural chakra or 'sage chakra' separates from the natural body the person's senses are heightened further.

Sparrow emerged in a shunshin "Naruto-san, Shikaku-sama needs to speak with you urgently."

Naruto nodded and he followed the ANBU to the Jonin Commander. Shikaku swore briefly, the Daimyo had sped up his annual meeting with the Hokage, and now Tsunade-sama was comatose this meant Danzo was about to make a play for the Hokage throne.

A Root ANBU melted from the earth "Hancho-sama, Daimyo-sama, the Honourable Elders are meeting. ANBU commander is present as well." With that the Root vanished and Shikaku swore as Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Uzumaki-san, I need to head to an emergency meeting with Daimyo." Shikaku began but stopped when Naruto's eyes hardened.

"I'm coming with you. I need some questions answered about my delayed return. Things aren't adding up Hancho-san." Naruto stated before he moulded a set of seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" In a puff of smoke two old ancient toads appeared on Naruto's back, with two scrolls.

"Sennin Jichan, Sennin Bachan, you have the scrolls? Thanks for coming." Naruto said bowing slightly to the old toads. Deciding to stay on the safe of the toads, Shikaku and Kakashi bowed to. If they could get Naruto to bow, they must be strong.

"Of course we're ready Naruto-chan. Danzo, must be held accountable. One second." With that Fukasaku jumped off Naruto's shoulder towards the Hokage tower and returned with a crystal ball.

Naruto decided not to say a thing as he noticed Jiraiya's seals on the ball, invisible only to those who knew what to look for.

"Where is the Jonin Hancho?" Asked the Daimyo curiously.

"Nara-sama, should be here shortly." Utane Koharu stated.

Just then the doors opened and Shikaku entered "Apologies, clan affairs took longer than I thought."

"I have seen the destruction of the village, one of the things on this agenda will be making a budget of village repairs and the strain on other countries as well." The Treasurer explained.

However Danzo spoke next his remaining eye gleaming "There are other important issues such as the next Hokage."

"Couldn't we wait for Tsunade-sama to awaken?" Asked the Fire Lord curiously.

"My lord with comas it is unknown when or even IF Tsunade wakes up. I may not like her as a Hokage or even as a person due to our vast differences in opinion but I RESPECT her knowledge and skills in medical jutsu. Besides it is partially her fault that Konoha was destroyed." Koharu stated voicing her opinion.

The Fire Lord sighed "I would have chosen Jiraiya but he's gone now. I liked him..."

Shikaku smirked, he could tell Danzo was about to make a move when he spoke up. "I nominate Hatake Kakashi."

The Fire Lords eyes widened "Son of the White Fang? He would suit, he's young capable...Who was his teacher?"

"Namikaze Minato, Yondaime." Shikaku said without attaching suffixes to the title.

"Shikaku-san, show some respect for the dead." Ordered another of the Daimyo's advisors.

"How can I show respect advisor when I grew up with the man...In fact most of the shinobi in their current twenties are the 'Yondaime's shinobi' and those on the civilian council were the 'Sandaime's shinobi'." Responded Shikaku.

"What do you mean by the 'Yondaime' and 'Sandaime' shinobi?" Asked the Fire Lord.

"It is all to do with the Hokage in office when we leave the academy. Those on the council graduated under the Sandaime's leadership and those who graduated under the Yondaime's are the Yondaime's. Those who graduated now would the Sandaime's before his death and those in the past three years are the Godaime's."

The Fire Lord nodded, he didn't truly understand the shinobi in his country but he was greatful for them. According to the charter and he was reading this past week in preparation of this meeting it said Konoha shinobi answered to the Hokage along who advised the Daimyo. Their were other things in the contract but the contract essentially made the Land of Fire shinobi completely autonomous to the Daimyo's control.

"So, Hatake Kakashi, part of Team Seven under the Yondaime, who was in Team Seven under Jiraiya, who in turn was in Team Seven under the Sandaime, who he himself was Team Seven Under the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage...Why is it that Team Seven seems to have all the Hokage?"

Homura spoke "It is because of our dynamic as a team. The Hokage is a position of power, respect and wisdom. Team Seven is a team that is based around those tenants. However because of that it has given the impression only Team Seven's become Kage's."

However Danzo slammed his fist down "ENOUGH! THE SANDAIME'S TEACHINGS HAVE DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE! THE LEADER OF THE AKATSUKI, PEIN, WAS ONCE JIRAIYA'S PUPIL!"

"You can't go in their Naruto."

"Danzo must answer for this. Our grandfather in Legacy of Team Seven's reputation and honour is at stake. He was also my Godfather sensei FUTON:GREAT OPENING!"

A gianormous gust of wind blew the doors open. "The Sandaime, was never wrong in his teachings Danzo...In fact you've opened a can of worms I'm interested in." Naruto said entering the room, scrolls upon his back with two toads on his shoulders accompanied by Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Nin.

"I read my godfather's journals, no-one aside from the Godaime and Orochimaru knew about the Ame orphans he trained. The only way to know was to have read the books yourself which I highly doubt because you were envious of Jiraiya's skills in stealth, reconaissance and fuuinjutsu OR which you were meddling in Ame which I find much more likely. I can also pin Konoha's destruction SOLELY on you three."

However the three elders smirked "Proof? Where is it?"

"First of the Citizens whom were just revived by Nagato's Rinne Tensei jutsu. You know the story, strong shinobi can see the others memories as they exchange blows, I saw you meddling in Ame and twist Nagato into Pein and the Akatsuki who wanted PEACE through DIPLOMACY. But because of you turned them into the terrorist organisation that has gathered the bijuu. For more proof show them Fukasaku sensei." Naruto ordered as he pulled the scrolls off his back and laid them on the table and unrolled them.

"The first are all of the Summoners of the Toads, signed in blood and sake. Red means alive and black means dead...Son of a Bitch...When I find him he is getting a beating of the century." Naruto snarled before turning back to the other scroll.

"This shows all the toads active, name vanishes if they die Gamakosuke was the toad stationed in Konoha. Orders were to resummon myself to Konoha should the Akatsuki attack."

"Again proof. This orb created by the Sandaime and Jiraiya and modified further by the Yondaime and Jiraiya is connected to the seals in the Hokage's office. This orb records everything that happens in the office when the Hokage isn't present."

The orb played and they saw Danzo enter the Hokage's office and stab the small toad with a tanto.

The room was silent "Danzo you are to remain seated." Ordered the Daimyo and the wooden chair suddenly sprung to life binding the cripple to it.

"It seems Pein was still going to attack regardless of Genin Uzumaki was here or not. I now have an idea for the Hokage but before that I want to see Genin Uzumaki's shinobi record. It is one of my powers as Daimyo am I right? I can also promote people if I see them worthy?"

Shikaku nodded, his mouth twitched upright. Koharu returned with two folders "You are permitted to see and hear S-rank secrets?"

The daimyo nodded "I am."

Koharu unsealed the second document and slid it forwards "That document reveals Genin Uzumaki's REAL heritage."

Naruto's eyes widened "Why are you the one?"

"The Yondaime trusted me. I know, we haven't looked out for you as much as we should have but Konoha as a whole rather than an individual is our mind set. But this secret we would have kept regardless."

"Oho, this makes so much sense Genin Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Toad Summoner and Jinchuriki. I have seen your mother and fathers files and although I disagree with keeping things secret from those who should know, Konoha was right about this. Now let's see. Allied us with Wave, Spring/Snow, Tea, Birds, Suna, brought back the Godaime. Is their anything that the Land of Fire has benefitted from that HASN'T come from this expemplary genin?" Questioned the Fire Lord.

Naruto knelt, for some reason if he were to address this man he needed to address this man with proper honourifics. One of the many things he learnt on his twelve years worth of training in three with Jiriaya.

"That is your decision Daimyo-sama, to believe the reports their or the reports given by Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Replied Kakashi kneeling before the Daimyo.

"I agree that these reports are authentic and agree that these happened." Said the Daimyo.

"First, I promote Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto to the rank of Chunin for his successful Wave mission, protection of Konoha in the Chunin exams and retrieving the Godaime Hokage and participation in liberating the land of Spring and Snow. I then promote Chunin Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto for his achievements in the other international missions to Tokubetsu Jonin. They are posthumous promotions as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, rise Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto's heart soared, he had made it. "Rise Naruto-sama...Do you swear to protect Konoha with all of your being?"

Naruto nodded and replied "I do."

The oath carried on, soon enough Naruto was sworn in as Hokage. "I need a change of clothes. Orange was cool when I was a genin but now I need something completely different. I can do that later, first of all I condem Danzo to death for treason, meddling in things outside of Hi no Kuni's jurisdiction."

A swift Chidori later Danzo slumped into his seat. "Get a medic-nin to examine the body, extract any information he may have. Let me know if he has any untoward surprises." Koharu and Homura nodded.

"Rokudaime-sama, we need to head to the tower and you need to be debriefed on the status of our shinobi forces." Koharu said and the three vanished from the room.

Half an hour later, Naruto found himself looking over two maps. One of Konoha and one of the elemental nations. "Re-activate the shinobi reserves...Get the academy students working in groups of three and doing chores around the village with fresh genin teams. Semior genin teams can go on low C-rank missions under the support of a squad of chunin. Chunin need to start taking mid-rank C missions to low B-ranks, they're meant to be captains so they need to start pulling weight. Chunin interested in becoming Jonin should look to taking M-d B's to Low A ranking missions. Elite Jonin and ANBU will be taking the rest based on the information given and the experience they have." Naruto instructed getting the two remaining elders and Shikaku to look surprised.

"_Not even an hour into the job and he's already making changes like a pro." _Shikaku thought, then a knock came on the door.

"Enter..." Naruto called and Kakashi appeared.

"So Naruto-kun or should I call you Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi eye smiling not looking at his book.

"A-rank. Simple message really should be C-rank but A-rank because of our situation. I need you to send a message to Wave country. Tell them Naruto's calling in a favour. Second I need you to get Yamato-taicho and three chunin who could easily become jonin and they need to get Spring/Winter country."

At his name Yamato appeared and his eyes widened. "Hokage-sama, you need me?"

Naruto looked at him "You probably heard the mission." A nod was returned "Get going." The pair nodded and left one through the door and the other a window.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Three toads appeared "Gama, Kichi, Tatsu you three need to find Jiraiya. According to the summon wielders scroll he's still alive...Don't get caught." The three toads nodded and left Konoha.

Koharu looked at her team mate, they needed to bring up Uchiha Sasuke and fast. As they turned to speak Hawk landed in the room. "Kumo, at front gate."

Naruto stared "Get them here the scenic route avoid the Hyuga clan. I don't need old feuds starting again."


	8. Sleepless Hollow

**Sleepless Hollow**

Sleepy Hollow/HP x-over

I own nothing

Chapter one

The taxi pulled up outside the town hall and a young man clambered out, he also pulled out what appeared to be a baby seat a rucksack and a small child. Out of the boot, he pulled a suitcase and a stroller. The man picked the child up who stopped his crying immediately. Popping up the stroller the young man managed to pull said strolled and suitcase up the stairs and into city hall.

Charlotte Langley looked up to call the next dull person along in hopes to kill more time in her boring day. She desperately wanted to clock off work, go home and see her boyfriend who was a member of Sleepy Hollow's Sheriff Department. However, who she was about to see would turn her world upside down. "Next please."

"Morning ma'am, I was hoping you could help me out." A cultured voice entered her hearing. She looked up and her eyes widened. This guy was HOT in her opinion. She could tell he was from a military background; by the way he seemed to move so gracefully and seemed so alert.

"Of…Of course, what can I help you with?" She asked she had a feeling this person was going to make her normal customers seem sluggish.

"My name is Harry Potter, I got a temporary visa and found out that I had a couple of great grandfathers and cousins who had property over here…I was wondering if you could point out where they were and what their current condition was?"

Charlotte stared "Can I get some proof of you saying that you are related too who you say you are. Archibald Potter, Siegfried Potter and Osiris Potter are some very well-known figures in American history."

"How so? I've been kept exceptionally ignorant of family history." Harry asked curiously.

"Those three Potters are the founders of four states of America along with the Blacks." Charlotte began making her clients eyes widened.

"I was the godson of the head of the Black Family. I'm also a second cousin to them by blood. As for proof, I have a family tree somewhere." After rooting in his backpack, he pulled out two files and opened them to reveal an extremely detailed family tree.

"Mr. Potter, you are an extremely wealthy man. Your family raised the states that are now known as New York, Arizona, Kentucky, Texas and according to the tree Draconis Leon Black raised Wyoming…As for properties, you have a manor house on the outskirts, when your great great great grandfather died he kept the staff on a descent salary and asked us to keep the house clean and tidy until a descendant came along. He also said that a Potter would be needed to hold back the tides of darkness."

Harry's blood ran cold, he was twenty two old. He had killed Voldemort when he was seventeen and had spent five years studying muggle subjects and was about to apply for an apprenticeship in muggle law enforcement before a slander campaign was started by his former friends who were calling him a Dark Lord.

Harry had promptly packed up and visited Gringotts grabbed as much money as he could carry in a rucksack along with all his families' books. Gringotts had locked down his vaults and contacted the Gnomes in America to reactivate any accounts that the Potters and Blacks had stored in America. Harry had looked at the Goblins in confusion before he was told that the America's integrated Magicals and Mundanes together.

With that Harry had left, but as he went for his plane he saw Andromeda Tonks in his living room holding his baby Godson. Andromeda had told him that she wasn't in any state to look after her grandson, Harry nodded and with baby Teddy in tow he left England behind.

"Thank you Charlotte, I hope you have a lovely day." With that Harry left pushing a snoozing Teddy out of the hall and waited for another cab.

Harry and Teddy found themselves standing outside a three storey house with a massive lawn. After making himself comfortable in the house, he headed back into the town centre to do a bit of shopping.

That was when he met two members of the law enforcements. Abbie Mills and August Corvin, Harry wasn't paying attention of where was going when he found himself being yanked off the stroller and Teddy being pulled from it. "GET YOUR!" He began his hand going curling into a fist.

"Easy partner, you weren't looking where you were going." A deep voice said. Harry instinctively unclenched his fist. "Who are you?"

"Names Corbin. August Corbin, I'm the Sheriff of Sleepy Hollow...That's my partner Abigail Mills."

"I'm Harry. Harry James Potter. Yes I'm related to some of the founders of some of the States of America. Thanks for saving my life." Harry replied noticing a wand holster next to Corbin's pistol.

"I know what you are. I'm looking for work, wanted to become a cop incase I couldn't become an auror."

Corbin stared, this guy knew what he was in minutes. _"Harry Potter, You just saved Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived." _"Congratulations on beating Voldemort. As for a job, send me ALL your qualifications and I'll see what I can do to get you taken under Abbie's wing...We could use you in our kinds of investigations."

Harry raised his eyebrows "I'll send my information in the morning. Once I have done my shopping."

Little did the three of them know that in three years time a series of events will begin that would shake their faith in everything they saw, thought and heard.


	9. See What Should Not Be Seen

**To See What Should Not Be Seen**

**I**

The black Chevrolet Impala whizzed along a dark back street lane in Georgia. Belting out of the stereo was the greatest hits of Black Sabbath and gripping the wheel of the Impala was one Dean Winchester the elder of the two Winchester brothers.

In the back seat sat Sam and in Sam's lap was a little baby with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Dean and Sam had been in the area tracking down a demon that had taken on the form of Meg Masters, a girl Sam had met when he had stormed away from Dean after a falling out.

They had tracked the demon, which was easier than it sounded. Just look for the body trail. They found the thing and Sam displayed another power beside his premonitions and latent telekinesis, Sam had grabbed the demon with his mind and with a gesture of slam dunk mentally exorcised the demon.

However, Sam collapsed as they felt an explosion. As Sam had been pushed into the back seat of the Impala, Dean had run off in search of the source of the explosion and his jaw dropped.

A house where a house hadn't been their previously was on fire! The memory of him carrying Sam out of his blazing house caught him. Dean found himself vaulting the gate and charged into the house. The first person he saw was a man, tall 5'10 possible and hazel brown eyes. The body had recently been killed but in the man's hand was a stick, Dean grabbed it and headed upstairs.

A nursery was on his left, the door had been blown to splinters. Yet no sign of a grenade and woman who had astonishing resemblance to his late mother but with red hair was lying in front of the crib and in her hand was another stick which Dean also pocketed. But instead of a dead baby, he saw a crying baby with a cut upon its head.

Dean reacted quickly, the house would probably start coming down within the next three minutes, oxygen in two. He grabbed the baby, rushed downstairs. "DEAN!"

It was Sam. Dean grabbed the salt shotgun, as he saw his brother and emptied the shells out the window.

Sam saw the blazing house and charged in. "Dean…House? What's going on?"

"Take the baby outside, I have to find things for him." Dean snapped before shoving his little brother out the house. Dean rushed around the burning house, grabbing books, diapers and baby formula. He heard a crack and the roof collapsed. Thankfully the ceiling was reinforced, he charged upstairs and upon examining the crib saw a stuffed dog, wolf and stag, shoving them into his weapon bag. He hoisted the woman's body onto his shoulder and carried her out of the house, and did the same to the man just as the house.

Dean collapsed thoroughly exhausted, and choking on smoke trapped in his lungs. The oxygen had lasted longer than he thought, as did the house. Or it was to do with his training that taught him how to maximise minimal oxygen. That sort of training came in useful when exorcising water spirits.

Suddenly they heard a bang. Sam pulled a shotgun, whilst placing baby Harry behind him. "JAMES! LILY! HARRY!" The man shouted before pulling out a stick and jets of water began rushing out.

"Put wand on the ground." Dean shouted.

The man turned "Who are you?"

"You answer our questions Wiccan. When did you make the demon contract to give you the power to cast spells?"

Sirius stopped and decided to comply, he knew of Hunters and from what he could tell these two were veterans. "I never made a contract with a demon Hunter. You may know a lot on the occult but there are some things that you don't know."

"Dean, here him out, he came looking for that family. James, Lily and Harry, a family of three, which is quite similar to what we just extracted from that fire. Lily was evidently the mother…Give him a chance to explain himself and then we exorcise his ass if we don't like what we hear."

Sirius watched as Dean slowly lowered the shotgun. In a gesture of good faith Sirius picked his wand up and threw it and it landed perfectly on the ground next to Dean. "Dean, if I may call you that I can explain this."

Dean nodded "You can. This is my brother Sam. And you are?"

"Sirius Orion Arcturus Black the Third." Sirius stated.

"What are you if you're not Wiccan?" Asked Sam curiously.

"Wiccan's use nature magiks which are exclusively external and tend to use them to make poisons and medical supplies along with traps, to gain further powers they tend to use hex bags and demonic deals. You two probably know this but what you don't know is that there are natural spell casters they are called witches and wizards. The stories of Merlyn, Morgana and King Arthur for example."

Dean and Sam stared "We thought they were stories."

"Oh they were very real. They are examples of natural magic users. It means we are left alone by the vast majority of the occult, as our magic makes it harder for us to be possessed not impossible but any white, bright blue and brighter eyed demons can possess natural wizards."

"What about yellow eyes?"

"Think of it like this, the darker the eyes the weaker the demon and brighter the more powerful. You two probably could resist easily black, red easily an orange at a push but anything else to easy." Sirius explained.

"Now why are you here?"

"I was looking for a family of three James tall male and Lily his wife. I was looking for my godson."

Sam reached behind him and slowly revealed Harry. "Make no sudden moves but is this him?"

Sirius nodded and he stood up "Surnames?"

"Winchester."

"Relation to John Winchester?"

"Father."

"Okay brothers Winchester, I'm going to need you to make me a promise." Said Sirius desperately looking behind him, he could feel the increase of pressure a powerful wizard was on his way.

"What is it?"

"Do the pair of you solemnly swear to protect Harry James Potter-Black, with everything that you have be it mind, body, soul and training? Do you swear to not to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do? Do you promise to listen to him, and care for him like he was your own brother?" Sirius asked his dark eyes flashing.

"We promise. Why?" Asked Sam nervously he felt the power increasing as well. He loaded up with a mixed shot of holy rock salt and holy buckshot.

"Harry has a destiny to kill or be killed by the darkest wizard. He was the one who killed his parents tonight. The man coming will raise him to be a martyr and do whatever he needs to get me out of the picture. I need you to take my godson away to protect him. I need to track down the real traitor tonight. When we meet again, I'll reward you handsomely possibly with a load of cash." Sirius said grabbing his wand.

"We will. Sam lets go." Dean, Sam ran scooping up baby Harry and dived into the Impala, gunned the engine and sped off into the night.

Sirius grinned mockingly as Dumbledore arrived "Where is Harry, Sirius? He needs to go to his Aunt and Uncles."

"Long gone Dumbledore, I was the one who told James and Lily of your plans. I gave them the suggestion to hide here. I didn't know Pettigrew was the traitor but I'm guessing you did. That's why I'm getting vengeance, I, SIRIUS ORION ARCTURUS BLACK THE THIRD DECLARED NEX SACRAMENTUM ON PETER SEAMUS PETTIGREW! OBSCURION TOTALEM!" Black smoke erupted from Sirius's wand and with a deafening crack Sirius apparated away as Dumbledore snarled in anger and launched the killing curse where Sirius was standing.

"Sammy, what are we going to do?" Asked Dean curiously as he changed Harry's diaper, Dean was changing the diaper because he was the one who had to change Sam's diaper when John was meeting contacts.

"I hate to suggest it but we should raise him how we were. Now don't give me that look Sammy. If Demons and other things learn of a weaklink they'll exploit it." Dean said as Harry burbled happily.

Then another flash of light echoed around them and Sam slammed on the breaks, causing Harry to giggle happily and the car did a 90 degree spin and stopped just in front of Castiel.

"Castiel, you need to work on your timing." Sam grunted as he eased himself out of the car.

Castiel shrugged "A car would be merely stop this vessel but not myself."

"How's everything in Heaven?" Dean asked.

"Fighting's mostly over but still pockets of resistance. I sensed a great disturbance with you two and came to investigate. What troubles the pair of you?"

"A new sect of the occult has shown up." Sam said.

"Natural magic users. Unsettles your already unsettled views of normality. Some are good, some are bad. This one you have, did you know that he possesses a level 10 black magic parasite."

"A parasite, what will it do?" Asked Sam already protective of the child.

"That I do not know..." Castiel began but Dean cut across him.

"Get it out of him but keep it contained, see what it leads to. I'd rather my baby brother not have a parasite on him and you one of the most in depth warriors and investigators of the dark don't know what it may do."

Castiel nodded and placed his hand over the scar and began to chant. The scar glew bright red and began to bleed, Harry whimpered. Soon a deafening scream was heard and to Dean and Sam's disgust a black vapour appeared in the form of a tall gaunt, snakelike man with glowing red eyes. Sam immediately pulled out a jar of holy salt water and Castiel shoved it shrieking inside.

The Holy salt water didn't kill it but itdefinitely caused the thing something akin to raw agony. "A soul fragment...One of the most damning things you mortals can do to yourselves. It is a fresh one, about eight hours or so. Where did you find it?"

"In a burning house about eighty-ninety miles back. Tracking a demon, found the house, bodies of the boy's parents and the boy still alive.. His godfather turned up who made us swear an oath to protect him." Dean said.

"Did you get a name?"

"Harry James Potter-Black. Parents were James and Lily Potter. We gave them a proper burial, apparently their was a church across the field from them. We salted and burnt the bones and stole two coffins and carved names into them and the date. Had to give them a proper burial, wouldn't be right to do such a thing to ahve them ressurected."

Castiel nodded "You did the correct thing. In fact two people wish to see you."

The air around Castiel shimmered and the two corpses appeared "Many thanks Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester for saving our son. We understand what you have done to pur bones. We appreciate what you have done for us. We will send you recommendations for schools in the USA if you don't feel comfortable about sending your youngest brother to school in Britain. May aim be forever true and belief and faith in each other never faulter."

With that Lily and James dissapeared and Sam turned to Dean with a smile "For once Dean, everything is in our favour."


	10. Prince of Storms HPAC x-over

**Prince of Storms/ Prince of Devil's**

**Harry Potter/ Assassin's Creed Xover**

**I**

"Animus session 345 hours complete, desynchronisation is in process. Please do not make any sudden movements." A voice said the head cover peeled back, the arm monitor peeled off and the chair sat up.

A young boy sat bolt upright, alert and more awake than ever. His emerald eyes clearing. It was the fifth day of the Summer Holidays and his fourteenth day on the job. Professor Dumbledore had sent him home early to recover from his ordeal in the Department of Mysteries.

Due to a twist of fate, Peter Pettigrew the traitor and reason Harry became an orphan October 31st 1981 arrived heralding his master Lord Voldemort. Harry had found himself holding Pettigrew at wand point and quickly stunned the quivering wreck.

Harry then narrowly escaped with Pettigrew and his life intact. Sirius Black and several other members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived to assist Harry and his trapped school friends against the Death Eaters.

Sirius and Harry were separated personally by Lord Voldemort who immediately separated the pair. It was their where Harry and Sirius had revealed their true colours, under the cover of darkness Harr had begun his education into grey magiks, assisted by Sirius who was brushing up on his surnames brand of magic and Katie Bell.

Anyway summarising the event Fudge arrived to see Voldemort flee and the downed and stunned form of Peter Pettigrew. However Dumbledore stuck his abnormally large crooked nose into Harry's affairs like normal.

However Sirius showed more cunning than most people would have thought. Sirius had apparated to Privet Drive as Harry arrived and now the Dursley's, Harry, Sirius and to people by the name of Warren Vidic and Daniel Cross.

Harry was immediately on guard the moment he set eyes on Vidic and Cross. Something about Vidic screamed Dumbledore and Voldemort but a lot worse, Harry wasn't too concerned about Vidic but the healthy well-built man next to him.

But it was Cross who scared Harry, the man felt like a monster in human clothing. The way the man moved it was like a tiger stalking his prey and the way his eyes even though they were focused on Harry's Uncle, Harry knew was watching them all like an eagle.

How did Harry know about the eye trick, Harry subconsciously used it when he was in public. It was this trick that had saved his skin more often than not from petty schoolboy confrontations with Draco Malfoy.

Now here he was earning just shy of three hundred British Pounds a day just to lie on a bed and examine his genetic ancestry. 'Learning your ancestors through your eyes' was what Vidic had captured his attention to and 'See what they saw, Like what they liked, hate what they hated and love as they loved.' Sirius nodded in encouragement and Harry signed the contract with his Uncle and Aunt's full blessings.

Uncle Vernon was landed a CO of a brand new branch of Grunnings in Manchester, his Aunt got a new car and house and Dudley got an entire three roomed attic apartment to himself.

"Well done Mr. Potter, another stellar bit of genetic surfing. As you requested, the hard copy of your family on both sides of the family. Your fathers was considerably harder than your mothers. But what amazes me is how you have remained ignorant of your own heritage." Vidic told him, as the older man helped the young teen off the armchair and held the young man until he regained his balance.

"I will say one thing, Kenway Edward introduction was amazing...Can't wait to go a bit further into his memories." Harry responded taking the PDF. Vidic recognised he was wizard and being one himself set the teen up in an animus that had been specifically created for sorcerers who were interested in their families.

These particular animus travellers were made with technomancy a widely recognised but frowned upon branch of magic originating from America. The main reason for it being frowned upon was the fact it latched onto a wizards core and drained it. Sometimes the sorcerer drained his core too much and perished but for those who didn't quickly found that the exercise enhanced their reserves and it was because of original larger than average core that allowed Harry to make so many animus trips at one time.

Harry walked into his room to find a turkey and pickle sandwich made on fresh bread waiting for him. Harry was under no uncertainty that Abstergo were using his genetic memories to find something. Ever since his near death at the hands of Voldemort, Harry quickly found that if this company could by either hook or by crook give him the skills to defeat Voldemort then he would by all means give them what they wanted.

"Now lets see what my blood reveals to me."

_Name: Hadrian Edward Potter  
Age: 16  
Parents: James Charles Potter (father deceased) Lily Marie Reed Pooter- nee Evans (Mother deceased)  
Paternal ancestry of Interest families:  
Borgia Family (Templar)  
Auditoire Family (Assassin)  
ad-Din Rashid Family (Assassin Turncoat)  
Ibn-La'Ahad Family (Assassin/Templar)  
Gryffindor Family  
Notable members of the family  
Cesare Borgia  
Lucrezia Borgia  
Rodrigo Borgia  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze  
Rashid ad-Din Rashid  
Altair Ibn-La'Ahad  
Maria Thorpe  
Richard the Lionheart  
Godric Gryffindor_

_Mothers Ancestry of Interest families:  
Kenway family (Templar/Assassin)  
Thatch family  
Cormac family (Assassin)  
Pendragon family (Normal)  
Emyrs (Magical)  
Notable members of the family  
Edward Kenway (Pirate Assassin)  
Edward 'Blackbeard' Thatch (Assassin affiliate)  
Shay Cormac (Assassin turncoat)  
Arthur Pendragon (Magical Templar)  
Morgan le Fey (Magical Assassin/Templar turncoat)  
Maugause le Fey (Magical Assassin/Templar turncoat)  
Merlin Emyrs (Magical Assassin/Templar turncoat)_

Harry stared at his ancestry, it appeared his family on both sides were locked in this Assassin Templar war. Then it began to click into place, Abstergo needed Harry for something, possibly whatever his multitude of ancestors had come into contact with.

Then something stirred inside him, it was like he could feel the water vapour in the air, the gentle breeze which he could turn into a tornado and the building static electricty in the waiting to be discharged.

"_Edward Thatch also known as Blackbeard was known as the Prince of the Seas, his mighty vessel capable to outrun the swiftest Hunters and outgun a Galleon. Whenever he was present and he fired his pistol, stabbed with his dagger and fired with his cannons it was as if the weather responded to his demands. Contrary to popular belief Blackbeard was an exceptionally powerful Storm mage, not well versed in the other branches of magic but in elemental magic particularly the elements that come in storms he was unsurpassed." _He remembered reading in one of his History of Magic books that actually deviated from Goblin Rebellions.

"_Edward Kenway, a muggle for all we knew. His temper was violent as the storms Blackbeard created. Whilst Thatch developed his physical prowess to intimidate, Kenway used his natural powerful figure to make incredible jumps from a rope, an inborn skill for violence managed to make a name as a devil for sparing no-one on his looting of ships should they refuse."_

Harry looked up from his meditation, the door opened opened and his eyes glazed over. Vidic and Cross entered the room with a new woman, Vidic and Cross were covered in a bright red aura whereas the woman was a deep blue. "Harry, this is Katie Bell. She's going to be your new room mate for her duration of her legacy examination."

With that the two left and the door locked. Harry had seen enough of thir aura to see them walk through the doors at the end of the hallway. "Vidic, did you see his eyes? The bleeding effect has started. Its only a matter of time before he gives out and we can claim for the Order." Called out Cross in a state of sobriety only to be slammed against the wall by Vidic, with strength and speed that belied his age.

"Damien, Harry has an important task of his own. He will come to us if he so wishes, but as of now, he needs to come to terms with his discoveries." Vidic replied before stalking off with Cross following.


	11. Fallen

Fallen (Kakashi age)

Naruto/HP X-over

"Chatting and Jutsu"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Bijuu"**

**I OWN NOTHING**

GENERATION X: FALLEN

The body went over the waterfall at the Valley of the End. The Valley of the End was the final showdown of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. It was here where Konoha traitors finally had second thoughts. The three cloaked strangers on Madara's side of the Valley watched as the body went over.

"Orochimaru-sama must be told that it is done. Our traitor of a team mate is dead. Six kunai in his back and sent over the waterfall…No way could he survive. Even if he does survive which is highly unlikely, Konohagakure will never take him back." The speaker's companions laughed and they vanished in a body flicker technique.

The body groaned as it resurfaced from the waterfall. They had thought they had killed him but you couldn't trick the death trickster. If the kunai were millimetres closer to his spine then yes he would have been assuredly dead, but that was by the by; Potter Raiden formerly Harry Potter groaned in triumph.

He hadn't wanted to turn traitor, not after Namikaze Minato himself had pulled his corpse out of the water on the boundary line between Whirlpool country and Fire country. He had risen quickly through the academy, showing exceptional prowess with kunai and chain, tanto and katana. He was also one of the few shinobi who possessed wind, fire and yang affinities enabling him to use smoke release.

"I'm sorry…Everyone…so sorry." He whispered as the tide swept him away. However ever since he became the Master of Death, certain boons had been given to him. At the cost of his magic he was given Uzumaki jonin chakra levels, meaning his natural power was three times the standard elite jonin. His hospital stints had caused to him to gain rapid healing and minor regeneration; he had only discovered this when Kubikiribocho took his left hand during the Third Shinobi War and it had returned three days later.

However his skills had attracted the unwanted attention of Orochimaru, whose charismatic views, opinions and silver tongue turned his entire graduating class into his own personal servants and when Orochimaru had defected as did his class.

He, Harry had joined them unwillingly. He had decided he would gain information, names, jutsu, locations and plans before trying to get out and make his way back to Konoha. But he had confided in the wrong person and had been subjected to torture expecting him to bow his knee to the rightful Hokage.

He had given in, everyone did. But he had set a record. A record; six days and nights; rejecting Orochimaru and his seductive attempts to gain his loyalty, he probably would have resisted longer hadn't his kunoichi team mate not applied a servitude seal to his neck. The dumb bitch didn't realise that his self-study of ancient runes in his past life had been transferred into seals. The seal was faulty, Harry never trusted his team mates anyway. He broke the seal, managed to scar Orochimaru and flee.

As his body drifted back over the boundary, ANBU squad Delta with Hatake Kakashi at its head were returning from an infiltration mission. Uzuki Yugao was the one who found him, she stopped by the water to have a drink and do some business when she jumped. "TAICHO!" She shouted.

Kakashi was there in an instant. He noticed the body and he jumped out and grabbed it, stopping it from being washed down river. He placed his hand on the radial pulse… "He's alive."

Deer and Crow picked the body up and they were soon sprinting back to Konoha. Kakashi had sent a missive ahead saying the mission had been completed but complications had occurred and they needed medical nin on standby ready to act the moment they arrived at the hospital.

Delta squad hurtled into the village not half an hour later and within forty-five minutes the body had been whizzed through surgery and promptly placed under a double ANBU guard patrol to prevent him from escaping.

It was a long night for Raiden, he thrashed, twisted and turned. The ANBU listened intently, they were disgusted and yet intrigued. They knew of the damned, an ENTIRE generation of genin from the above them just upped and vanished, then they heard Orochimaru and gone rogue and he had an entire generation of shinobi under his command and they turned rogue.

The Sandaime had been distraught, he wondered what he had done to lose such a group of talented shinobi. The first thing he had done was give the order of 'Restrain and Alive'. However Orochimaru got 'Flee on Sight' and 'Kill'.

However he looked up when Shiranui Genma entered the room "Have a report from Delta squad...They found someone. One of them." The word them had been given with a sheer amount of venom.

"I don't like your tone Genma...The fallen are not traitors by choice. I hope. Let me know when he wakes." Ordered the elderly kage.

Morning dawned and like clockwork Raiden woke in the morning light. He always woke before his team mates before he turned turncoat to maximise his chance to take them with him should they still have loyalties to Konoha. But they were the greater hunters.

"He's awake." The Hokage had been woken by one of his retainers and and after a brief workout he then made his way to the hospital.

"Hokage here to see the Fallen."

The door to the hospital room opened. Raiden looked up and didn't acknowledge the ANBU, he gulped slightly at the sight of the Sandaime Hokage. "Hokage-sama...am I safe?"

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions."

"Am I safe?"

"Yes...You're safe."

"What do you wish to know Hokage-sama?"


End file.
